


there's no need to complicate

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Except I am ashamed, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, on call room hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Nico surprises Levi in an on call room. Later, they surprise each other back at Nico's apartment.





	there's no need to complicate

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or whatever, have some smut.

Facing the wall the way he was, it was the click of the door shutting that startled Levi awake. He jerked up, narrowly missing hitting his head on the bunk above him, hands immediately flailing around for his glasses, his pager. 

“It’s just me.”

The words stilled Levi, and a few seconds later, Nico was sitting down next to him.

“Hi.” Levi yawned, leaned in to put his head on Nico’s shoulder. “They don’t need me?”

“No.” Nico shook his head; Levi could feel his chin brushing through his hair. His eyes slipped shut. After a few minutes, he felt Nico’s legs move, one at a time, and then they were leaning back, lying down, Nico pulling a blanket over them.

When Levi woke up again, Nico’s fingers were trailing up and down his spine. Shivering, Levi tucked himself closer to the warmth of his boyfriend’s larger body, nosing at his throat and then pressing a kiss there, rubbed his stubbled cheek over smooth skin. Nico’s fingers stilled. 

“Don’t stop,”  Levi mumbled, wiggling his own fingers just to finger out where they were. They tingled, took a couple of seconds to wake up from being smushed at awkward angles. The petting had resumed by the time Levi’s fingers stopped feeling like sausages when he moved them. He used his palms to push himself up a little, eye Nico under him. He got a pleased, sleepy smile in return. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be--”

Nico’s palm covered his mouth, eyebrows going up. “Don’t question it. Don’t…” Jinx it. Right. Levi nodded. As soon as Levi pointed out that Nico should be on the floor he’d need to be, and vice versa. He settled a little more comfortably on top of Nico, whose hand moved to comb through his hair. Levi’s eyes fluttered closed. Hour who knew of a thirty-six hour shift, which had started with Nico having the day off. It had been awful. 

Nico’s other hand moved lower, fingers stroking more slowly. Levi wasn’t surprised by the soft press of his mouth against Levi’s. Making an encouraging noise, Levi squirmed around until he was straddling Nico’s hips, his fingers sliding up into Nico’s hair as he opened his mouth to allow Nico to deepen the kiss. 

There was nothing hurried about it; in fact, it was almost lazy. A slow slide of lips and tongues, Levi’s fingers moving desperate through Nico’s hair, clenching and unclenching, while Nico’s hands found his hips and squeezed. It was enough to get Levi rocking down against him. When his growing erection bumped into a similar problem in Nico’s scrubs, he broke the kiss. “Are we really going to hook up in an on call room?”

“Do you not want to?” Nico’s brows furrowed, and he pushed himself up on his elbows a little bit. Levi sat up a little bit, careful of the top bunk, and put his hands on Nico’s chest. 

“No, I definitely do, it’s just...this is a big moment. I’m an intern. Hooking up with a surgeon in an on call room. I think I’m the first in the group!” 

“You’re weirdly excited about this.”

Levi rocked his hips down, making a face at Nico. “Are you not excited right now?”

“I’m excited because I’m about to get off with my hot boyfriend. I don’t really care that we’re doing it in an on call room.”

“When they gave us the tour, as interns, they talk to us about having sex in on call rooms. It’s a huge thing in this hospital.”

“Well, now all I’m hearing is that a bunch of other people have had sex in this bed.”

“That’s not my point.” Levi paused. “That is really gross to think about. But this is a hospital, the bed has been sterilized.” 

“You totally want to get up.”

“Yes, please.” Levi scrambled off of Nico, moving to stand, watching as best he could without glasses and in the dark when Nico rose with much more grace. He pouted a little, sighed. “I guess we’re not hooking up in an on call room.”

Even in the dark, Levi could tell that Nico had rolled his eyes. “Not necessarily.”

Levi didn’t have time to ask what he meant. He really hadn’t needed to. Nico had a thing for hauling Levi around, and Levi went willingly, allowing his boyfriend to pin him up against a wall and hike him up so that Levi could wrap his legs around Nico’s hips. Between one heartbeat the the next they were kissing again, Levi’s fingers in Nico’s hair, scratching lightly down his neck, his hands scrambling to tug at Nico’s shirt. Tearing their mouths apart long enough for both of their tops to come off, and then Nico was biting at Levi’s bottom lip, his jaw, down his throat. 

Levi’s head tipped back and his eyes squeezed shut.

Nico had Levi braced against the wall, holding him up with one big hand on Levi’s ass, Levi’s legs wrapped around his thighs, arms around his neck. Nico’s hips were rocking into him as his other hand moved between them, pushing down Levi’s scrub bottoms.

Levi was expecting a hand, so the noise he made when Nico lowered his feet back to the floor was one of disappointment. Nico just smirked at him, pushing his hips back more firmly against the wall and sinking to his knees.

Oh.

“Oh. N-Nico.” Levi still wasn’t used to this. To having someone who actually enjoyed taking him into his mouth, getting him off. Who was so good at it. “Unfair,” Levi panted, “You know I won’t last long.”

He could feel Nico’s lips curl around his dick, wanted to look but knew if he did, he’d come immediately. He squeezed his eyes more tightly shut instead. Nico’s hands were hot, firm on his hips, thumbs pressing into his hip bones, tongue dragging over the underside of Levi’s dick when Nico pulled his mouth off. 

“I like that you don’t last long when I do this.” Nico flicked his tongue over the head of Levi’s dick, he wrapped his lips around it and suckled gently for a moment--just long enough to make Levi whine and try to buck his hips. His mouth slid down further, taking Levi in again. 

Levi’s hands fell, one onto Nico’s shoulder, the other in his hair. It really wasn’t very long at all before it was too much, and Levi was tugging at Nico’s hair more firmly, squirming. 

“Close,” he warned. Nico’s mouth pulled off with a slick pop a second later, and then he did wrap one of those big, warm hands around Levi’s dick, stroking him a grand total of twice before Levi was coming on Nico’s chest. 

He slumped against the wall, panting. When he had managed to regain his breath, he patted Nico shoulders. “Up,” he mumbled. “Up, up, come here.”

Nico stood, and Levi wrapped around him as best he could, pulling him down into a kiss. For almost a minute, they just stood like that, and when Levi finally pulled away, Nico tried to follow his mouth.

Smiling a little, Levi shook his head, slid his palms to Nico’s chest and turned them so that he could push the larger man against the wall. 

Nico’s eyes went dark.

Levi hadn’t done this much, yet, but the few times he had, had already given him an idea of what Nico liked. Which was why when he got Nico’s dark blue scrubs down, freeing his dick, he kept tugging until they were down to Nico’s knees. Rather than immediately take Nico into his mouth, Levi leaned in, rubbed his stubbled cheek over Nico’s thigh. 

Nico sucked in a sharp breath, and a hand slid into Levi’s hair. Resting there, lightly, at the top of his head. Levi slid his mouth higher, nosed at the crease of Nico’s inner thigh, placed a kiss there. Then, taking a deep breath, Levi wrapped his mouth around Nico’s dick, careful of his teeth, and lowered his head slowly. They had found out early on that Levi had a gag reflex. It was something they were working on, but giving Nico head in the on call room was not the place to practice his deepthroating skills. Levi kept it shallow, used his lips and tongue, wrapped a spit-slick hand around the base of Nico’s dick and stroking in time with his mouth. 

When Nico’s stomach muscles tightened and his hips kind of stuttered, Levi recognized the signs, pulled off just in time for Nico’s come hit his chin, throat. 

“Fuck,” Nico panted, staring down at Levi. The quirk of his lips countered his next words: “Sorry about that.”

“You are not,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He rose on unsteady knees, put his hand on Nico’s chest and leaned in for a quick kiss, careful not to get Nico messy too. Then he went over to the sink, wet down some napkins and wiped off his face, neck, and shoulders. He threw them in the bio-hazard container and then wet more down for Nico. 

Levi was just pulling his shirt back on when his pager went off. He snatched it up. “There’s a trauma coming in. I’ve got to go.” Levi reached for his white coat and shrugged it on. 

Nico nodded, his own pager going off seconds later. Sighing, he quirked a grin at Levi. “My place after work?”

“I’ll be there.” Levi nodded, paused just long enough to kiss Nico’s cheek, and then was out the door, racing down the hallway.

***

Ten hours later, Levi unlocked Nico’s apartment front door with the key Nico kept under the aloe plant. Breathing in deeply, he groaned. 

“Whatever you’re cooking smells amazing.” Levi hung his jacket up, slipped out of his shoes before following the hallway to the kitchen. Nico was standing there in soft-looking gray lounge pants, a darker gray sweater, sliding three chicken enchiladas onto a plate and handing it to Levi as soon as he entered the room. Levi took the plate and dug a fork out of the drawer, hopping up onto Nico’s counter to watch him serve himself. 

“You worked ten hours and then came home and cooked?” 

Nico finished serving himself and then pulled two beers out of the refrigerator, opened them both and handed one to Levi. “I wanted enchiladas.” He shrugged, took a drink before starting in on his food. 

“I kind of love you.” Levi said it in a hurry, before he could chicken out. He wasn’t sure how Nico was going to react to him saying it. They’d only been dating a couple of months, and with the rocky way things had started… There was a high chance it was too soon.

Nico did pause, looking at Levi for a few seconds before he set his plate down, stepped closer to pull Levi’s out of his hands too. Big, warm palms cupped Levi’s face, and Nico leaned in, kissing him softly. 

“I love you too.” Then he pulled away, picked up both their plates again, handed Levi his. “Now finish eating, because I want to sleep for nine hours and then fuck you properly. In  _ our _ bed.” 

Levi opened his mouth, closed it, and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK.


End file.
